To Kill A Bass
by futuristic republic
Summary: Blair wins a mystery prize at charity dinner; a fortnight with a celebrity; the notorious Chuck Bass. She has seen him at school and wants nothing to do with him. Can Blair stay focused enough to not let his abnoxious ways affect her? Chuck x Blair - High School Days. Rated M for language and future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Blair wins a mystery prize at charity dinner; a date with the notorious Chuck Bass. She has seen him at school and wants nothing to do with him. Can Blair stay focused enough to not let his abnoxious ways affect her? Rated M for language and possible adult themes. **

"Dorota! Quick, the red or the blue?' I panicked as I pointed to my two outfit options for the evening.

"Well, the red very new season and classy and blue very elegant,"

"Classy? Well, judging by your definition of classy, I definitely don't want to go out looking like a hooker, so the blue it is then," I laugh as I hand her the garment bag with the red dress to put away.

I slip the navy blue dress over my head and it sits perfectly, sitting just above the ground. It is a one shoulder encrusted with diamonds along the bodice. "Dorota, do you think that it's too much for tonight?" I ask.

"Ms Blair, Marchesa never too much for charity dinner," she calls out from my waredrobe.

I smile to myself as I take the rollers out of my hair and let the heavy curls cascade down my back. I walk over to my vanity and take my one of a kind Cartier earrings out of the box and put them on. My ears will be killing by the end of the night, they are weighing me down already.

Dorota comes out of my waredrobe and holds up my favourite pair of nude pumps and black slingbacks. "I didn't know which one you wanted, Ms Blair,"

"Hmmm, I think I might go with those ones," I tell her as I point to the nude pair which she hands to me. I thank Dorota as I grab my Chanel clutch and head for the limo downstairs.

_20 minutes later_

"Fuck!" I mutter under my breath, "I forgot my jacket". I silently curse myself whilst still holding my public façade. I step out of the limo and I thank Gustave. I check my phone to see if Nate called to say if he was going to be late. The air is cold; it's unusual for a May night. I wrap my arms around me as I grow impatient.

"Aww is the ice queen cold? I can help you warm up if you want," comes a voice that I hate.

"Fuck off Chuck, I'm not in the mood!" I reply bitterly.

"Sweetheart, you're never in the mood," he drawls, "but I can help you change that," he offers

I stare at him blankly. "Nope, somehow I think I'll manage,"

He winks at me and trudges up the stairs. I turn around and face the street.

His inebriation is obvious. "Lucky you funded their library, they can't kick you out this time," I call out.

"Well I needed somewhere to 'study'," he voice lingers on the last word. "Hey, why don't you come and 'study' with me."

"Only in your wildest dreams Chuck." I laugh back.

I hear the door open as Chuck goes inside. I wait outside for another 10 minutes before I decide to go to in. As I walk in, the waiters are serving flutes of champagne which I take as I avoid the questioning eyes of the waiter. But he knows better than to deny an underage socialite. I keep walking into the main room of the town hall. It's set up beautifully tonight with round tables for dining and long stem roses on each table. I see Serena and Nate sitting at a table whispering in each others ears. A thousand emotions flicker across my face as walk over to them. I compose myself before I reach the table. I look around the room to make sure no one saw me. My gaze stops on a pair of eyes that hold a faint hint of empathy before they look away and continue to search the backsides of the female guests that enter. They then look down at the glass of scotch and back up to me.

"Nate, Serena, where were you?" my voice is unusually high but it goes unnoticed.

"Sorry B, we were here, I thought I told you to meet us inside,"

"Us?"

"Yeah, we came together, Nate and I had to go over some notes for Psychology,"

"You go to different schools,"

"Well, luckily we're both doing the same topic at the same time. What a coincidence!," she replies bubbly.

"Lucky," I mutter as I begin to look for my name on the placecards.

Watching me, Serena explains, "Oh sorry B, I'm sitting in your spot, here I'll get up,"

Being the polite person that I am, I repond, "No S, it's ok, I'll just sit here," I take my seat on the other side of Nate.

I sit there quietly watching the room fill up, as constant chatter continues next to me.

The waiters come around a couple of times to offer us drinks. I'm on my 3rd glass of champagne.

I feel myself go into a daze. I absentmindedly play with my braclet. The chair next to me moves and I look up to see who it is.

"Is this spot taken?"

"Yes." I reply shortly.

"Really, because it has my name on it," the is evident amusement in his voice.

I look over to the placecard and silently curse myself for not seeing it earlier. I'm angry. "Well, if you knew, why'd you ask!" My voice shoots daggers at him.

"Waldorf, that's no way to treat the guest of honour,"

"Well, which of the committee members did you fuck this time to become _the guest of honour_?" At this stage, Nate and Serena had stopped talking and were looking over at us.

I compose myself and refuse to look at him.

"Getting a bit feisty Waldorf,"

"Fuck off Bass,"

He continues to stare at me and I continue to avoid his gaze.

"You know, you look ravishing in that dress,"

I don't reply. I stare straight ahead as I continue to drink the champagne. I wait for the signature remark that is sure to follow.

"But, you'd look even better without it,"

I look over to Nate who clearly doesn't give a fuck that his girlfriend is being hit on. He is deep in conversation with Serena. They are laughing and she has her hand on his shoulder. Desperate slut. I'm right here and I can see it all.

I decide to play his games. "Do you really want me that bad, Bass?"

He leans in closer to me. The contact is far to close for my liking, and as much as I hate this boy, I can't bring myself to pull away.

"You have no idea," His face is inches away from mine.

We are broken apart by a throat clearing from the centre stage. We both pull back in shock, not realising how close we actually were to each other.

I pull myself together and straighten up the way my dress is sitting. I then force all of my hate towards him back into my body.

A waiteress comes to our table. "Mr Bass, it's time,"

I stiffle a cruel laugh. Is this some kind of code. Well I guess he wasn't fucking the committee members after all.

He stands up and hands me his champagne flute. "Watch my drink,"

He grabs the waitress by the hand and she flinches slightly. I watch in disgust as he walks away with her. He turns around and does a one-handed salute before turning back around as they make their way through the tables and to the entrance.

I am brought back to reality as the speaker's voice becomes louder. I finish off Chuck's drink.

"Hello and welcome to the annual celebration evening for the University of New York. My name is Candice Wyatt and I am the head of the fundraising committee for the university and I would like to thank you all for your ongoing participation." She pauses before continuing, "This year, we will be announcing the raffle winners first which is an unorthadox manor. As you know we have our grand mystery prize followed by a trip to the Maldives and a 2 night bed and breakfast in Canada."

Great, I think to myself, I invested $10,000 to go to a fucking bed and breakfast!

"So without further adue," Candice places her hand into a giant crystal bowl filled with the raffle tickets. "Our 3rd prize winner is … Ms Hannah Astoria, congratulations! You and a friend will have an all expenses paid trip to Canada for two nights staying at a bed and breakfast," Hannah goes on stage to shake hands with Candice and takes the documents as the audience claps.

Thank God I didn't win that! I laugh to myself.

"And the winner of our second prize is Mr Nathaniel Archibald! Congratulations, you and a friend have won an all expenses paid trip for 7 days to the Maldives at a hotel of your choice,"

I'm all smiles as I realise that I get to go to the Maldives with Nate. I get up to give him a hug but Serena is already there. I sit back down, rejected. Nate goes up to the stage and collects his documents and returns back to his seat. I avoid his gaze.

"And finally, because of the enormity of this prize, we will call out the winner then announce the prize. So," she puts her hand into the bowl and picks up a name, "the winner of the grand mystery prize is Blair Waldorf! Blair please come up to the stage."

Seriously, I am in shock, I hadn't expected this at all. Nate has to nudge me to get up. I stand up smiling brilliantly as the room applauds my victory.

I reach the stage, "Now, Blair, this prize does not specifically entail that you will go overseas," confusion crosses my face, "but you will have the ability to do so if you wish, for two weeks, you will have a new residence at one of the most known hotels in the city. You will have access to many exclusive events. Unfortunately you may not bring anyone with you." Now I am seriously confused, but she continues. "You will be living in the penthouse suite where you will have full butler service. And honestly, I'm glad that a female won this prize because it would have been awkward otherwise."

I'm growing impatient. I have all of these things – I just don't live in a hotel.

"Not only, will you have these luxuries which I'm sure you're accustomed to, but you will be living with a celebrity."

My heart skips a beat. Ryan Reyonlds? Channing Tatum? Johnny Depp?

"This celebrity also happens to be a major sponsor of the university and someone you know very well." She smiles before saying the two words that I never want to hear again, "Chuck Bass!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters in Gossip Girl, including Gossip Girl (character). This is purely a fanfic.

**Blair's POV:**

I feel all the blood rush from my face and I don't know what to say. My public façade takes control and I put on my best smile as my hands go to the sides of my cheeks in fake awe. The audience is still clapping.

Knowing very well that everyone can see, I jump up and down slightly, clapping my hands and muffling a scream. Seeing this kind of behaviour on someone else would have made me sick. I look to my left to see Chuck being escorted onto the stage by the _waitress_ .

He walks up to me, shakes my hand and kisses my reluctantly offered cheek. Once again, I feel the feeling that I felt before. I can't seem to pull away. Luckily, he does before it gets too awkward.

"Blair," he acknowledges.

"Chuck," I reply, struggling to keep the formalities.

The tension is getting thick and I drop my eyes from his and scan the crowd and my gaze stops at Serena and Nate. Nate is staring at me and Serena only has eyes for him. Seeing this angers me.

I turn to back to Chuck and smile even harder, "These two weeks are going to be the best two weeks of my life!" Only he can detect the sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be," he winks at me.

"Well, let's give all the winners another round of applause," Candice says as she motions us off the stage. Chuck grabs my hand as we walk down the steps. For the audience's sake, I still hold my smile and his hand. Together, we walk back to the table and he takes his seat next to me. Serena is ecstatic as she comes over to me and pulls me in for a hug. Bitch. Nate is still in his seat and doesn't acknowledge me.

I get a sick feeling in my stomach.

I stand and address the table. "Drinks! Drinks anyone?" It is obvious how fake my voice sounds.

"Yeah, wait, I'll come with you," Nate manages.

It's an awkward walk to the bar, but when we get there, Nate turns to face me and grabs both of my hands.

"Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase; are you seriously going to go and live with him?" His tone is urgent.

I pause, taken aback. "Nate, I don't know, but if I do, it's only for two weeks,"

Anger flashes through his face, "Are you serious, you're fucking considering it!"

"Nate, I said I don't know! What's your problem? It's not like I'm going to do anything! It's Chuck Fucking Bass for crying out loud!"

"Exactly!"

The bartender is staring at us now and so are the couple of people at the bar.

I lower my voice but it sounds more urgent, "Nate, it shouldn't matter what I do, don't you trust me?"

No answer.

"Nate?" I question, pleadingly.

Still no answer.

A realisation hits me. "No, you don't trust me do you?" His expression is blank but his eyes betray him.

"Nate," I begin. I'm starting to feel sick. I want to throw up. "I can't be in a relationship without trust,"

He speaks for the first time in what seems like forever. "Neither can I Blair,"

"So I guess this is it then, huh?" I mean it to sound sad and empathetic so that he'll tell me that he loves me and everything will be alright again – no matter how fake this love is.

"I guess so," his voice isn't full of sorrow like I was expecting; it holds the slightest hint of hope.

My plan backfired. I stand still as anger courses through my veins. I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted to be with me. I was wrong.

"Fine then," I smile a smile that could kill a thousand men and turn around. I walk back to the table cool, calm and collected – my chin up high. My face does not betray what I am feeling. Nate is left standing at the bar. When I reach the table, Chuck's eyes bear into mine as they ask a silent question; _are you ok?_ I nod.

Nate comes up behind me and takes his seat next to Serena, avoiding me.

"B, where are the drinks?" Serena questions; completely oblivious to what just happened.

I thought I was strong enough to deal with this, but I'm not. There is always that one straw that breaks the camel's back and this is it. She's the reason why Nate left me and everyone at this table knows it. My face is peaceful but my nails are digging into my hands. I don't want to cause a scene.

I turn on my very expensive heels and make a graceful beeline for the entrance. I quickly walk towards the doors and I walk even quicker when I hear light footsteps behind me. I open the double glass doors and they don't slam shut with the force I exerted to open them. I turn around and Chuck is standing there.

"Leave me alone Bass,"

I turn back to face the street as I try to hail a cab.

"Blair, I just want to make sure that you're ok," his voice sounds genuine.

"Don't patronize me," my reply is short.

"I'm not, like I said, I just want to make sure that you're ok,"

"Well, I'm fine, now leave me alone," my eyes are filling with tears but I refuse to let them fall.

My efforts finally pay off as the cab comes to the kerb. I turn back to Chuck who is still standing there.

"Chuck, I'm fine," A lone tear falls down my cheek. His eyes show that they feel my pain. I turn around and open the door to the cab and get in leaving the door open. Chuck walks up to the cab and closes the door softly. I suddenly feel very hot, but I remind myself that it will all blow over tomorrow. I pull down the window.

Chuck leans in, but I look straight ahead. Silent tears stream down my face.

What he says next shocks me, "He doesn't deserve you Blair." I turn to him, unsure of what to say. I close my eyes and he steps away from the cab.

"Goodnight Waldorf,"

Back to our old ways I see. I smile.

"Goodnight Bass,"

**A/N: Thoughts? Thanks to all of the people who actually read it! Thanks to Kritty for the first review – feedback keeps me going guys, keep it up! :) Oh and I forgot to mention the POV in the first chapter but I think it's pretty obvious. **

**Back to the story now: What will happen between the Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena 'triangle' (or square)? Will Blair claim her prize? **

**XOXO You Know You Love Me, Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blair wins a mystery prize at charity dinner; a fortnight with a celebrity; the notorious Chuck Bass. She has seen him at school and wants nothing to do with him. Can Blair stay focused enough to not let his abnoxious ways affect her? Chuck x Blair - High School Days. Rated M for language and future adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters in Gossip Girl, including Gossip Girl (character). This is purely a fanfic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Blair POV:**

I wake up to "Good morning Ms Blair," by a very cheerful Dorota as she opens the blinds; letting in the sun. I want to hit her. I sit up too quickly and fall back against my pillow and groan – closing my eyes. I didn't realise how much I drank last night. It was only four champagnes right? I open my eyes as last nights events come back to me. Everything will be ok.

My thoughts are interrupted. "Everything ok, Ms Blair?"

I sit up.

"Yes, everything is fine Dorota," I reply a little to quickly fearing that she knows something is up, "Why do you ask?" I change my mood and narrow my eyes slighty. She never asks.

"No reason," she replies too quickly as well. I notice and stare at her right in the eyes until she turns away, pretending to fix something on my vanity, but I can still see her through the mirror.

"Dorota, I can spot an evasion faster than you can blink," my voice is demanding and perplexed at the same time.

She turns around and faces me, unsure of what to do. Her eyes light up and she points her finger in the air, "I know, I go get you breakfast," and before I can stop her, she turns to the door and quickly makes her way downstairs.

I sit up on the edge of the bed. I don't want to go to school today; I'd have to face them all. Normally I'd be the first one to jump into the fire, but this one is just too close to home. I'm not ready for it yet – I have to get my thoughts in order. I run my hands through my hair and it's all knotty from last night. I decide to take a shower.

Half way through my shower, there's a knock at the door. "Ms Blair, you run late for school,"

"I'm not going to school," I call back.

There's a pause. "Ms Blair, I think you might want to,".

In my entire life, Dorota has never suggested that I go to school. Mainly because I have never taken a 'sick' day before and because she knows me all too well. She makes me stop. I quickly turn the water off and get out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my wet body and open the door.

She holds out my clutch from last night.

"And?" I question, having absolutely no clue what she's talking about. Then it hits me, I never brought it home. I left it at the dinner last night and I had Gustave fix the cab fare.

Immediately I fear the worst. I snatch it from her hands and go through the contents and from what I can remember, it's all there.

"Dorota" I talk slowly, each word deliberately, "Where did you get this from?"

She hesitates before responding, "Mr Chuck came while you in shower and ask me to give to you,"

My face goes rock solid. "Mr Chuck, huh?" my tone is deadly. Her eyes are scared.

I plaster on my fake face which is not foreign to her. "That's fine Dorota, you can go now," I tell her sweetly, "Oh, and call Constance and tell them that the limo broke down, I'll be down in 10."

She puts her hands on my shoulders and I flinch at the force. "I understand this is hard time for you Ms Blair, but remember when one door open, another close." What the fuck is she talking about?

Rage runs through me. That mother Chucker probably told her what happened last night. I take my phone out of my bag to call him and demand answers. But what I find shocks me; a blast from the one and only.

_Morning Upper East Siders, want to know what really makes my Monday mornings? A fresh scandal; and that's exactly what I have for you. Looks like Princess B fell out of the arms of her perfect Prince and into the arms of the dark knight of the UES. And where's her lady in waiting you ask? Keeping her side of the bed warm in the Prince's castle. Watch out B, I sense a revolution coming and this time, you won't be the only one in tears. _

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

I don't know what to think. I don't know what to feel.

My body goes on auto-pilot as I get changed, dry my hair and do the rest of my routine for school. I ignore my breakfast on the my bed side table and walk casually down the stairs to Dorota who is waiting; expecting something to happen. But it doesn't. She cocks her eyebrow questionly, but I ignore it.

I feel her eyes on my back as I walk past her and into the elevator. I am a strong and independent women. I am a strong and independent woman. I repeat it over and over again in my head. I walk onto the street and suprisingly, the limo is waiting – which is unusual because it normally takes them 5 minutes to bring it round. I hop in and close the door.

"Waldorf," greets a deep voice.

I jump scared, but I soon realise who it is. "Bass, why are you in my limo?" I don't want to see him. Not now, not ever.

"I could ask you the same question," he smiles.

"What are you talking about?" I say as I look around the limo. There is a fully stocked bar and some poor bitches panties on one of the seats. Definitely not my limo!

"My mistake," I sarcastically apologize as I reach for the handle.

"Wait," his voice is almost pleading.

I look at him, "What do you want Bass,"

"You," he smirks and cocks his head.

"I'm not in the mood for your games. I have enough shit going on in my life in case you haven't fucking realised!" the anxiety in my voice is evident.

"And that's exactly why I need you,"

"Fuck off, I have to go," I open the handle to the door but his hand grabs mine and stops me. I look at him in shock and grab his hand with my other hand and put it on the seat. Hard. But he is too quick, he grabs both my hands and forces me to stare at him.

"Where? To your pretty little boyfriend or to your best friend? I'm sure if you went to his bedroom you'd find them both," he snickers.

He has rendered me speechless. My eyes start to water and he notices.

"Blair?"

Silence.

"What do you want from me Chuck," my voice cracks half way through. I wipe the few tears that fall from my eyes. His eyes hold pity.

"I want you to move in with me," he is dead serious.

"Bass go find a a tall building, count to three and _jump_," my entire demeanour changes.

"No I'm serious,"

"And why earth would I do that," I emphasize the last word.

"Because you won the raffle; you get to live with a celebrity for two weeks – which also happens to be me," he flicks the ends of his scarf with both hands.

"You're not a fucking celebrity! They just couldn't find anyone better!" I'm starting to get angry.

He changes the topic and goes back to his plan. "Hmmm, but you see Waldorf, everyone will know that you will be living with me,"

I look at him and he has a dangerous tint to his eyes, "What are you proposing Bass?"

"Revenge on a grand scale perhaps?"

I consider this thoughtfully before continuing, "Have you thought this through?"

"Very much so," he nods his head.

I'm nothing if not thorough. "Contingency plan?"

"Yep,"

"Escape route?"

He winks at me. I take that as a yes. Without much thought I extend my right hand out to his and we shake on it and surprisingly I actually find myself trusting this Basstard.

"It's a pleasure doing business Waldorf,"

"It takes two to tango Bass,"

**A/N: I'm so happy that I got through this chapter. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted it to go. I have a question for readers though; would you like to see a Blair/Serena or Chuck/Nate showdown? I think that gives you a couple of once again for the reviews! :)**

**XOXO You Know You Love Me, Gossip Girl**


End file.
